


He's Making a List, and Checking it Twice

by LapisLazooti



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Banter, Christmas, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-War, Protective Bucky Barnes, Snow, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: It's the Christmas season of '35, and Bucky's got a few presents for Steve.Fill for 'Snow Angels'.





	He's Making a List, and Checking it Twice

"You're gonna get sick again." Bucky's lips fall into a pout as he fusses over Steve. Playing the mother hen as he makes sure his scarf is secure around his neck, that his hat is covering his ears. He tugs at just about every piece of clothing on him to make sure nothing will fall off or slip out of place. The last step is for him to slip on the mittens his mother had made specifically for Steve. It was humiliating, being in the last stretch of adolescence and wearing winterwear for children. He wouldn't complain, though, Winifred had meant well and they were warm, after all. Fit like a dream, too.

He needs Bucky to pull him up to stand, he's so stiff from all the layers he has him in. "I'm always sick, going out to enjoy the snow isn't gonna change anythin'."

It was what he asked for as a Christmas present from Bucky this year, to go to a park with him and just play in the snow like when they were little. Money was tight, and he was more keen on experiences than material things these days. Doctors had told him he might not make it past twenty. That was less than three years away from now, and he wanted to savor everything. Do all the dumb things he missed doing, everything he wanted to do but never could. Next thing on the list was to have his first kiss. Bucky'd teased him for that when he'd shown him the literal, physical list he'd made. He'd punched him square in the shoulder for that. Bucky had always been wider, with squared shoulders and a more muscular form, and puberty doubled that. He'd been attracting dames by age fourteen, whereas Steve still seemed to be in his awkward, lanky years where his proportions were all wonky - even now.

"C'mon, let's get going," Bucky says. He's not wearing anywhere near as many layers as Steve is, which pisses him off a little. He has to waddle to follow Bucky out the door. He laughs, looking back at the shorter boy with this big ol' grin across his face. "You look like you belong in one of them Fleischer films."

"And you look like my fist belongs against your jaw." He's all bark and no bite, with Bucky at least. And he knows that. He'd never wanna fight him anyway. He's got a boxing championship coming up at the YMCA soon. Steve would prefer to stay in his corner, knowing he can pack enough of a punch to even compete in that.

"With those mitts? No way in hell, punk." 

"You wanna fight? I'll knock ya right on your ass-"

"Language, Steven."

The two teens both jump when Sarah's voice rings from the corner of the apartment's joint kitchen-dining room. Steve had expected her to have gone to work already. He hadn't even seen her until she spoke up, a small smile on her face despite her previous reprimand. She has to laugh a little when she Steve all bundled up to be as round and padded as Santa himself. He's just missing the beard, or... any sort of facial hair, peach fuzz included.

"Sorry, Ma."

"You're just fine, sweetheart. Where are you boys headed?" She asks. Her gaze falls back to the ironing board, where it had been before the sailor-mouthed kids came wandering in from Steve's room. 

"Park. Little Stevie wants to play in the snow, I'll make sure he's not out in it for too long." Bucky heads over to the door and wedges himself into his boots. Steve follows suit; though in his case, he has to hold onto his friend for dear life so that he doesn't topple over, with his fists clutched around the fabric of his long winter coat.

"Why thank you, James. I'll be at the clinic by the time you two get back, otherwise, I'd have coffee hot and ready for you. But you both know how to make it, and you're welcomed to it to warm you up."

"Thanks, Ma. See you after work." He heads over to press a kiss to her cheek before Bucky ushers him out the front door. Getting down the stairs feels like some sort of an athletic feat with all the layers. His mitten-ridden hands both grasp the railing as he crab walks down the stairs while Bucky laughs at him. He takes back what he thought earlier, he might actually deck him. It'll just be a soft, fluffy punch with these mittens. 

"Ever walked before?" 

"I swear to god, you jerk, I'll-"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop the teasing, today's supposed to be my present to you, anyway." Bucky grins from ear to ear, his teeth all perfectly stupid and his lips so thin and perfect even if they are a little chapped from the cold, dry air. He's really gotta stop looking at his lips. He opens the door for him when they both reach the bottom, and Steve's suddenly really, really glad that he'd been forced to wear so many shirts and scarves beneath his coat. The second the door opens the cold bites him, nips at the tip of his crooked nose. He shivers, and the taller boy's arm is around him in an instant.

And they walk like that, with Bucky's arm around his shoulder. He's so short he tucks perfectly into his side, fits against him like a puzzle piece even with all of the layers. They don't make much conversation along the way as they pass the shops lining the street, not even when they walk by the toy store with it's big Christmas display in the window, children huddled in front of it. Their mouths stay shut for a good five minutes of the walk as if parting their lips will invite the infiltration of frost and harsh air into their lungs. Bucky's the first to break their silence. "...So, I know you said no gifts this year..."

"You didn't."

"I might've. But it's nothin' big, promise-"

"And I didn't get you anything!" Steve pushes against him and huffs, the hot breath pushed through his nose a visible cloud in front of him. Christmas was only a couple of days away, how was he gonna find something for him before that? There wasn't much Bucky wanted, anyway. That was affordable without more time to save up. Shit, maybe he'd just have to get him a pack of cigarettes or something. 

"You don't have to! I got everything I could ever want. But, uh... I'm bringin' this up 'cause I wanna give you your presents today. it's our Christmas, Stevie. Today."

"Presents? As in plural? Geez, you're really out to get your teeth knocked in, Barnes." His stupid, perfect teeth. He couldn't help but smile a bit, though. Bucky cared a lot, put in the time to get him a few presents even though they were both poor as dirt. He supposed Bucky did have a job, though.

He laughs. "Yeah. Three in total, including goin' out to play in the snow. There's another experience in there, the other ones something physical. Nothing big though, like I said. Just a little something. So - Snow, presents, then head home for coffee?"

"Sounds like a good Christmas." 

Steve flops into the snow as soon as they find a good empty space in the park. It's in the valley between two shallow hills, just enough to give them a little privacy and so that maybe the nearby children wouldn't come and harass them. The snow is thick and crunches beneath his weight. It's the wet kind that's perfect for snowmen and snowball fights. It's not as pretty as it is when it's fluffy and falls in big chunks, but it's fun. He hears the same crunch just a few feet away from him.

"It's cold."

"Snow usually is, Buck."

"Oh my god, please shut it. You know what I mean - It's colder than it has been."

"You've got me wrapped up in so many layers it's hard to tell." Steve teases. It's only partially true. He can feel a chill through the yarn of his mittens, against his earlobes where a little bit of snow has fallen underneath his hat. His torso, though, still feels pleasantly warm. Cozy. He waves his arms and legs, pushing the snow off to the side with his limbs to carve out the shape of an angel. Bucky does the same, the sides of their boots tapping or their gloved knuckles brushing together every so often.

It probably looks like their angels are standing side by side, holding hands - or... wings. He lets himself rest once he's satisfied and closes his eyes, smiling as a snowflake lands to tickle his eyelashes. He can feel Bucky's stare. "What, are you getting too antsy and wanna give me my presents now?" The banter between them comes to a halt when his friend doesn't say anything. He can only hear the rustling of fabric, hear the crinkle of a brown paper bag. He opens his eyes to look and sees a little bundle held out to him.

"James..." He mutters under his breath. He sits up before he opens it, letting little flecks of snow fall off of his back and the fibers of his gloves. The bag itself is crumpled up to cover its contents, but what's inside makes Steve's heart stop for a second.

It's a set of drawing pencils. The kind he's had his eyes on for months. The kind he keeps trying to save up for and ends up needing to buy food with that money instead to help his ma out. The kind that all those animators used, the fancy kind. This wasn't a little present.

"You didn't have to, Buck, I- I don't know what to say."

Bucky, meanwhile, has just got that usual dumb grin on his face. As if he didn't just hand over some of the best quality art supplies you could buy in New York, didn't just get Steve the one material item he really wanted but didn't dare ask for. "But I wanted to. Only get so many excuses to buy you presents and make sure you've got the stuff you deserve. May as well go all out for Christmas, yeah?"

"Suppose so..." He was still in shock. He stared down at the little tin that held the pencils, with the brand name and logo plastered onto the front. It felt so professional. He'd... Have to think of something to give him in return. Maybe he'd draw him something with his new pencils - not that he didn't have enough of Steve's art as it is. "Thank you."

"No problem. You needed 'em. Want your last present now, or later." 

Bucky leans in closer after looking around, and Steve tilts his head. "N-Now, I guess?"

Before he knows it, Bucky's lips are interlocked with his. It's cold at first contact before the heat of him envelopes his lips in the sweet and tender kiss. He doesn't know why it's happening, but he doesn't want it to stop. He can tell Bucky's a good kisser, even if it only lasts a few seconds. 

Holy shit.

Their breath visibly mingles as it hits the cold air. Neither of them can possibly be cold anymore, with how hot their faces are. Despite laying in the snow, Steve feels like he has a fever. "Wh..."

"FIrst kiss." He replies sheepishly before the blonde can even get the question out. That doofy grin has grown, less smooth looking a little more awkward. Because it's more than genuine. His eyes crinkle at their corners and he can actually see his bottom teeth peeking out, crooked and too-close together, not perfect like the top row. But... Steve still thinks their perfect. "Somethin' to knock off your list."

"Can- Can we go home and do that some more?" 

It feels like they just got here. But he's got presents to play with and explore. He's drawn Bucky countless times before, but now he feels like he might be better at drawing his lips now. Because of the new pencils, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am please let me sleep


End file.
